Forced into Love
by Garbage.can
Summary: You awoke to the sound of banging on your door; You moaned as you rolled over onto your stomach and pulled your pillow over your head trying to drown out the noise.
1. Chapter 1

**INFO**_  
You were born in the Southern lands from your mother; Lady Khepri an Egyptian, and your father; Lord Meti who's Egyptian and Japanese. They had several children Tau; your older brother trains under the Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru, You; Shyira, Zahur; your younger brother, and Zarra; your youngest baby sister. _

**YOUR POV**

You awoke to the sound of banging on your door; You moaned as you rolled over onto your stomach and pulled your pillow over your head trying to drown out the noise.

"Shyira, wake up right now!" Your mother's voice called throught the door.

You growled as you pulled yourself out of bed and swung the door open to glare at your mother. "Okay Im up!"

Your mother just stared at you with her eyebrows raised as she nursed your new baby sister Zarra. She walked passed you and opened your closet doors, "What will you be wearing? Something nice I hope to welcome Lord Sesshoumaru," she said while she shuffled through your clothing.

You let out a groan, "Why does it even matter!"

"Shyira Lord Sesshoumaru is an important ally to our lands, nothing would make your father and I prouder if he chose you for his mate."

You scoffed, "Well it sucks you believe in reincarnation because that'll never happen in this lifetime _or_ the next!"

Your mom turned to give you a lecture when a servant came in, "S'cuse me mi lady's but Lord Sesshoumaru has just arrived."

You groaned and collapsed on your bed, "I think I may be comming down with a cold."

Your mom shook her head at you, you looked almost exactly like your mother, you had beautiful caramel skin wavy almost curly dark hair with blonde highlights, down to your mid back. You had a perfect hour glass figure and a birth mark of an anhk on your lower back.  
Your thoughts were interupted by your mother throwing a lacey white tanktop and skirt at you, "Hurry up and get dressed I want you to go straight to your fathers study to greet both your father and Sesshoumaru."

You let out another groan as you dressed yourself. As you let your mom lead you to your fathers' study your mother quickly blurted out, "by the way, your brothers here as well."

That was all you needed to hear, you darted past your mom and ran to your fathers study, not bothering to knock you flung the door open and jumped onto your brother hugging him, "Woah I missed you too," laughed your brother returning your hug.  
You heard your dad behind you disaproving your actions, you turned blushing and laughing,"Sorry" you muttered lowering your head.

"Shyira, glad you could drop in," he said.  
"Umm..I was just leaving," you muttered as you turned only to bump into something rock hard...

"OW" you yelped rubbing your forehead, as you looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Shyira don't be rude," your father scolded you, and snapping you out of your trance.

"My apologies Mi'Lord," You muttered with a bit of sarcasm as you quickly bowed your head in respect.

"I'd have thought that your daughter would have learned more respect Lord Meti, especially since she's to become _my mate" _Sesshomaru stated.

"Wai..WHAT!" You jumped looking at your father hoping this was just a cruel joke.

"Shyira before you get yourself all worked up just sit down," your brother added in.

You were about to retort something nasty to your brother when your mother entered the room, and walked to your fathers side.  
Your father started again,"Shyira your at the age now for a mate, other suiters are seeking you out. Sesshomaru's perfect, and with this union the Southern lands and the Western Lands will be joined."

You snorted, "That's what this is all about huh? just to join your precious lands together? Well news-flash people I'm _NOT_ some object that can be pawned off!" You yelled at your parents before you ran out of the room.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

Everyone stared at the door thunderstruck after Shyira ran out, slamming the door behind her.  
Shyira's brother Tau let out a nervous laugh, "Well..that went well."

"I'd better go talk to her," Shyira's mother quickly added as she walked out.  
You just narrowed your eyes, when Shyira becomes your mate she will have to learn to curb her tongue.

**BACK TO YOUR POV  
**  
_You let out a loud moan as Sesshomaru thrust into you, his mouth crashed upon yours demanding your response as you grinded your hips in perfect rhythm with him. You screamed out his name as you climaxed arching your body to his...  
_

You jerked awake sweating and panting. You threw the sheets off yourself and pulled yourself out of bed, and quietly let yourself out of your room and walked down the quiet hallway of your home and snuck to your fathers study, as a child you would always run there if you had a bad dream. Usually your father would be there, you remembered all the times you'd sit on his lap and he'd read a story to you till you drifted back to sleep.

Finding the door unlocked you crept inside and closed the door behind you, unaware of the par of golden orbs watching you silently. You walked to the fireplace that still held a warm crackling fire and was just about to sit down infront of it when a cold voice spoke from behind you, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

You let out a startled gasp and spun around only to see Sesshomaru standing behind you smirking, "Beautiful women shouldn't be walking out all alone, something might happen to them," he added looking you up and down.

You suddenly felt naked in front of him, all you had on was a thin night gown that came down to your knee's, and barely covered your chest. You nervously edged along the wall trying to make your way towards the door when Sesshomaru appeared in front of you hands on both sides of you making it impossible for you to get away.  
Your eyes widened as fear edged up your spine and making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, "P..Please Sesshomaru just let me go.." You were cut short by him smashing his lips on yours silencing you. You felt his tongue stroke your bottom lip begging for entrance, you tried to push him away but this only resulted in him moving closer against you.

His hands snaked their way down to your butt and lifted you up. The sudden movement made you gasp, this was all Sesshomaru needed, seizing the opportunity he slipped his tongue in and explored your mouth. You tried to cry out in protest, as you felt his hard member press against your warmth. Finally succeeding in breaking the kiss you struggled some more against him, "Sesshomaru stop," you pleaded with him.

"You can't deny that you don't want his," Sesshomaru responded icily as he proceeded in nipping and sucking at your neck, you gave an involuntary shudder as you tried hard not to let a moan escape your lips.  
You let out a wimper as he wripped your nightgown letting it fall to the ground in tatters. You gave out a cry and struggled against him trying to cover yourself with your hand but were stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing them and holding them above your head, "Beautiful.." He said looking you over. You gave out a sob as you looked at him terrified.

"Stop Sesshomaru! think of what my father would do to you" You cried at him.

Stopping Sesshomaru let you fall to the ground, desperatly you grabbed the remains of your nightgown and attempted to cover yourself as you started scrambling to the door. Sesshomaru grabbed you by the arm and swung you around, "Just remember, come tomorrow night I will have you in my chambers screaming my name," he sneered, and with that he left you standing there. You put your hands to your face tears finally being released.

Holding the remains of your nightgown to your body, you ran back to your bedroom locking the doors. Breathing heavily you changed into a new nightgown and went back to bed, but the memories about what happened in your dads study kept replaying over and over making it impossible for you to fall asleep.

Right when it seemed like you had just started drifting off, you were jerked awake by someone shaking you, "Shyira, baby wake up," Your mother cooed. You let out a groan as you sat up and turned to look at your mom, only to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway smirking at you.

You let out a growl of frustration,"Please tell me that this is a nightmare," as you rolled over and pulled your pillow over your head.

"Get up Shyira," Your mom said impatiently as she ripped the sheets off you.

You gave out a shriek, "What the hell!"

"Hurry up, your to get dressed right away, your moving to Sesshomaru's today."

This made you sit bolt up, "What, why?"

Your mom gave you a look that was pretty much saying _your not that stupid are you?_ "Shyira, your mating ceremony is today."

Withought a backward glance you got out of bed and stormed into your bathroom, slamming the doors behind you.  
You had just started to relax in the hot water when a voice jerked you alert, "Nice."  
You gave out a scream and whipped around to see Sesshomaru watching you with amusement.

"You just don't give up do you?" You spat at him angrily as you got out of the bath and yanked a towl around you. Sesshomaru gave out a chuckle as he stood up to his full height, making you feel slightly terrified again. Walking towards you he pushed you up against the tiled wall, "Why do I get the impression that your scared of me," he asked stroking your cheek, and making you shudder involuntarily.

You slapped away his hand and ducked back into your rooms where a beautiful lacey white dress lay on your bed. Picking it up you turned to see Sesshomaru still watching with amusement, "Umm do you mind?" You snapped at him.  
He let a smile appear on his lips,"Nope, and you better get used to it, I'll be seeing a lot of you."  
Letting out an angry huff you threw your towel down and slipped your dress on and then stormed down to the main entrance where your mother awaited you.

**FFORWARD  
**  
You arrived at the Western lands a little later in the afternoon and was immediatly whisked off to Sesshomaru's chambers by your mother to get ready for the ceremony.  
You let an exasperated sigh as you stood there while the maids finished tying up your dress, you glanced out the french balcony doors. Sesshomaru's castle lay on a cliff just above the ocean. on the other side of the palace lay beautiful sweet smelling gardens comlete with crystal clear ponds and cherry blossom groves.  
You were snapped out of your thoughts by your mother, "Shyira?"

You turned to face your mom, "I'm sorry what?" Your moms face softened as she looked at you, "Your all ready," She smiled her eyes tearing up. You looked at yourself in the mirror, your dress was beautiful; it was all white with a corset type bodice, and the rest of the dress ruffled down to the ground(it looked almost like a wedding dress) your hair had been put up into a curly bun with a few stray ringlets hanging down. You were snapped out of your thoughts again by a knock on the door, a servant announced that all the guests had arrived and it was now time to start.  
Your mother gave a big sigh as she led you outside since it was summer the cremony was taking place onthe beach under all the Cherry blosson and fruit tree's. Your mother led you down the path towards where everyone awaited, your father stood at the start of the aisle where he would lead you to Sesshomaru, and 'hand' you over to him.

He held out his arm and you took it, not daring to look him in the eyes for fear that you might cry, "You look very beautiful Shyira" Your father said, squeezing your hand. You allowed a quick glance at your father and spared him a weak smile.

You heard the Minister that was mating you, announce, "Please rise for the new Lady of the Western Lands."  
On que you allowed your father to lead you down the aisle, all the guests let out gasps as you came into view, all whispering about how beautiful you looked, you felt yourself going red as you continued walking.

When you reached Sesshomaru, you avoided looking at him as your father released your arm and kissed you on the forehead, "I, Lord Meti of the Southern Lands give my eldest daughter to be mated to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."  
Your father bowed to the Minister, then to Sesshomaru, who returned it with a bow of his head, and then lastly to you before he handed your hand to Sesshomaru, who then took it in his own and pulled you closer to him.

The Minister started, "I'm here today to announce the union of the Southern and the Western lands with the mating of Lady Shyira and Lord Sesshomaru," You cringed at the word '_mating._'

The minister again continued, "Turn to face one another and Sesshomaru will place the ring on you,"  
You looked at Sesshomaru surprised, "Ring?" You asked aloud. Still holding your hand Sesshomaru gave you smirk as he slid a small ring on your wedding finger, you looked at it, you had to admit it was beautiful, it was a golden band with a beautiful jeweled butterfly on it.  
"Lords and Lady's," The minister announced, "We now have our new Lady of the Western lands." The crowd broke out into applause, as Sesshomaru steered you down the steps, you still had the after party, before the most terrible part of the night commensed.

Sesshomaru kept his arm on you the whole night as people gathered around to pay their respects, your mom pulled you into a hug, "My baby's all grown up," she started crying again. As more Lords and Lady's gathered around, The Lord of the North kissed your hand while his mate gave you a heartfelt hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Congradulations my dear," She smiled as The Lord of the Northern Lands clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Thanks," you smiled wishing that you'd disapear right at that moment.  
The rest of the night sped by quickly, you had all moved back up to the castle as the last of the guests took their leave, you had that awful dreaded feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Sesshomaru, smirked at you, as he grabbed your arm and steered you up the winding stariwell towards his bed chambers. You struggled against him the whole way, twice you had broken away from him and ran down the hallway but he caught you both times.

You let out screams as you fought against him, kicking him, and trying to bite him. When you made it to your room he pushed you in, making you fall onto the floor, you turned to see him locking the doors behind him, and turning to you with a smile playing on his lips.

You tried to edge away from Sesshomaru, when he grabbed your arm yanking you off the floor. You struggled against him as he spun you around and slammed you to the wall, so your back was facing him. You felt him untie the lacing on your dress, when it slid down and landed on the ground in a pool around you.  
Sesshomaru spun you around roughly so you were facing him.

You pleaded, "Sesshomaru please, don't do thi-" You were cut off by him plunging his mouth onto yours, in a searing kiss. You tried to struggle, but it was no use, he was too strong. He grabbed you and threw you onto the bed, winded by the force of the throw you quickly struggled to force yourself back up only to be pushed back down. You looked up fearfully into the golden orbs that were slightly tinged with red, blinking several times, you tried to push him off you once again.

You suddenly twisted forcefully that succeeded in throwing him off you. Quickly you ran towards the door only to feel a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist and lift you up. screaming you struggled again trying to kick him, you know your only prolonging the night, there wasno escaping.

"LET ME GO," You screamed out, as Sesshomaru threw you once again back onto the bed and he was on top of you again straddling your hips so you couldn't get away from him. You tried to hit him off you, only to have him grab your wrists and hold them above your head, "Let me go, Please!" you begged crying.

"No," is all he says before capturing your lips again, surprising you long enough for him to gain entrance, his tongue explored your mouth, you fought back with your tongue until he pinned yours down with his. Pleased, Sesshomaru moved down to your neck nipping and sucking expertly, you couldn't help it, you let out a soft moan. looking up he grabbed you chin forcing you to look at him, "You like that bitch?" he smirked.

Your only response was to spit at him in the face. His smirk disapeared, as he slapped you on the face, "Bitch you will learn to obey me and submit," He yelled.

You glared at him biting your tongue so you shouldn't say anything else that would get you into more trouble. He smirked once again, aware that you knew of his power over you he returned to your neck and gently kissed it moving back up to your lips and capturing them, this time the kiss was sweet, and passionate.

You lost yourself for a couple of minutes before you were jerked back into reality as Sesshomaru leaned back up, glowering at you he removed his armor and them shrugging off histop leaving you to stare at his perfect chiseld abdoment and muscles.

Noticing your stare he smirked, "Do you like what you see whore?"  
Angered you struggled against him again, "I'm not a whore!"

He leaned in, "Not yet."

Your eyes widened in fear as you struggled more. Growling, he tightened his grip on your wrists making you wince in pain, "Quiet girl or I'll punish you even more."

You stared at him in disbelief, "Punishment? For what!" You yelled out.

"For your continuous disobedience, and back talk" he snarled, before ripping off your bra that you wore. You gasped at the sudden cold air, as Sesshomaru seized your right breast in his mouth and started to nip and suck, while his hand massaged the other. You stiffened at the sensation, and you couldn't help yourself, you arched your back in pleasure. Satisfied Sesshomaru captured your lips quickly before moving off you to remove the rest of the clothing he wore.  
Moving back onto you he ripped off the last particle of clothing that you wore exposing your womanhood. He captured your mouth once more before ripping your legs apart and placing them on both sides of him forning you to wrap them around him, bringing him closer to you.

You see his erect manhood, it was huge, you struggled some more trying to get away, only to have him grab you and bring you closer to him. He slid on top of you and traced your lips and jaw with his own, "Now your mine," He whispered forcefullybefore finally thrusting into you.

You throw your head back to scream out in pain, but was muffled by his lips meeting yours.  
He didn't waste any time, he immediatly began pumping into you. You tried to push him off you again, "Your hurting me," You cried, tears now streaming down your cheeks.

He licked them off your face, and replied by moving even faster. The pain soon subsided and was replaced with pleasure. You let out a moan, as Sesshomaru kissed you again, you picked up his rythm without problem and you were both soon moving as one. You let out a moan, as your stomach muscles tightened signaling your first orgasm, but Sesshomaru kept going. He grasped your hips bringing you closer to him, so he moved deeper, and faster into you. You soon become tired and held onto him, but he still continues to go faster until you felt him swell inside you signalling his release.  
You let out a sob and tried to use the last of your energy to attempt to push him off you but you barely even made him move. He nipped and suck at your neck and recaptured your lips nipping at your bottom lip, he finally moved back to your neck and you felt a piercing pain as he bit into you, marking you now as his mate. You were too spent to try and do anything, as he rolled off you, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you close to him so you were secure and warm for the rest of the night.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV  
**  
You wrapped your arms around Shyira and brought her close to you. You watched her sleep peacefully against you, you noticed a stray tear rolling down her cheek. As you brushed it away you noticed a bruise appearing on her cheek from where you hit her, as you soon nodded off and went to sleep still holding Shyira close to you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR POV**

You awoke with a start, looking around you remembered the events of last night. How you screamed and begged for Sesshomaru to stop, how he was hurting you, and how he only proceeded to go even faster ignoring your pleas.

Squirming a bit you felt Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around your body keeping you tightly against him. You squirmed a little bit more hoping to free yourself when you heard a low rumbling grown from deep in his chest as his arm tightened even more.

"Going somewhere?" you heard him ask.

You turned to look at him fully, "let go of me."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at you before pushing you back down and climbing on top of you ceasing any of your movement.

"You seem to be a little confused," Sesshomaru sneered before thrusting fully inside you, forcing you to let out a scream of agony. You pushed against him trying to pry him off you.

"Please stop!" you screamed. You were once again silenced by Sesshomaru smashing his lips on yours silencing any lasting screams.

Sesshomaru pumped into you a couple more times before finally releasing into you, pulling out he got up and began dressing. You sat up pulling the sheets close to you as you tried to stifle a sob that escaped your lips as several stray tears rolled down your cheeks. Sesshomaru finished dressing and walked towards the door without a backwards glance, the doors slammed making you flinch as you heard the 'click' sound of the doors locking behind him.

A couple more sobs escaped you, before you finally took in your surroundings; the giant king sized bed you were in was comfy and was raised on a foundation, on the other side of the room was a handsome fireplace with a fire lit in it giving off a pleasant warmth, and in front of it were two cushy couches and arm chairs.

You painfully crawled out of bed, your warmth aching from Sesshomarus harshness. You looked at your discarded undergarments and dress from the night before, walking to the bug walk-in closet you found all your clothes hanging neatly like they had been at you old home. A couple tears escaped at the thought of your family back in the Southern Lands, it felt like an old distant dream. Grabbing a simple white dress with a lace trim at the bottom and decorated with tiny red flowers and white ballet flats you turned and left to the bathroom where you found a hot bath already drawn, with rose petals floating at the top.

You eased yourself in flinching as your body got accustomed to the temperature, scrubbing yourself well with your favourite sweet honeysuckle and raspberry scented soap you finally climbed out and dressed.

You knew one thing for sure, you were going to find a way to escape and return to your home.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUR POV**

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of the doors unlocking, walking out of the bathroom you were surprised to see a small kind looking old woman changing the sheets on the bed and straightening up the room.

Turning to look at you, the old woman cracked a smile, "Oh there you are sweetheart, I'm May."

You gave a small smile, "I'm Shyira."

"Well, what are your plans for this morning Mi'Lady?" May asked you kindly.

"Please, just Shyira," You corrected the old lady, "and I was wondering if I'd be allowed to go outside for a while."

May smiled even bigger at you, "What a nice idea, I will go and fetch Sesshomaru-sama, he'll take you out for a while."

You felt your heart immediately sink, there's no way you'll get away if he's there, and you had to act quickly.

"I'll be right back with him sweetie," smiled May as she shut the door behind her….. but you didn't hear it lock. Your heart began to beat rapidly as you tried to open the door. When you felt the knob turn you started shaking, looking down the hall to check to see that the coast was clear before finally taking off at a run down the hallway. Running around the corner you took the marble stairs two at a time and wrenched open the front doors and out into the blinding hot summer heat. Breathing deeply you looked around you, at the front gates eight guards stood there, your breath caught in your throat, now what're you supposed to do?

Straight ahead was a grove of jasmine vines and assorted fruit trees, you ran towards it, near the end was a giant pear tree growing beside the palace walls. You analyzed it for a bit, the tree was almost taller than the wall, and the distance between them. You grabbed the branch nearest you and hoisted yourself up onto it, grabbing the next one, and the next until finally shimmying along the last branch you grabbed onto the wall and stood on top of it. Looking down below you saw the ocean, it was high tide right now so you knew that it was deep enough for you to jump, it was just the current you had to worry about.

Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and jumped; the water below was warm, opening your eyes you resurfaced taking another deep breath in. You felt your body being pulled by a current and swam with it letting the ocean guide you to the shore. Looking back you allowed yourself one last glance at the prison you just escaped from, smiling to yourself you ran off into the shelter of the awaiting trees, not noticing the pair of amber eyes watching you.

**SESSHOMARUS POV**

You sat at the desk in your study looking over the villagers tax papers when the servant May walked in. May had been a servant there since she was a small eleven –year old child, she was just shy from the age 50. You held a soft spot for the old kind lady, she was a hard worker and was always caring.

Putting down the papers you turned to her, "What is it May?"

"Shyira wanted to go outside today Mi'Lord, and I thought that maybe you could take her," smiled May.

Sighing heavily, "I don't have time to," You retorted.

But May wasn't looking at you, she was looking out the big French window in horror. Turning to see what the old lady was looking at, your eyes glowed from amber to deep red in anger as you watched Shyira climb onto the castle wall and then leap right off it into the ocean below.

"OH MY GOD," scream May is horror.

You quickly stood up and stormed out onto the balcony and leaped off it into the grounds below. Leaping up onto the wall you jumped down onto the shoreline below and followed Shyiras trail into the woods. When you found the bitch she'll be begging you for mercy.

**YOUR POV**

Branches scratched and grabbed at your clothes as you kept running, your side hurt but you didn't stop running, you were close to the Southern Land border, once crossed you were sure that Sesshomaru couldn't touch you.

Breaking the cover of the trees you came into a clearing, you immediately knew where you were, you were in the meadow your mother used to take you to play and pick flowers. It was just outside the border of your fathers lands, you just had to cross the river acting as the marker. Something made you stop, a breeze rolled by messing your hair, but you smelled it, his scent. Sesshomaru. Fear struck you, turning around you saw him standing just outside the shelter of the forest, his eyes were deep red. He let out a growl of warning at you, sending a shiver down your spine. Letting out a scream you whipped around and jumped into the little river wading across to the other side. Once across you turned around only to see that Sesshomaru disappeared.

Shaking you looked all around you, where had he gone? Taking a couple steps back you never let your guard down, until all of a sudden he appeared in front of you. Panicking you turned quickly and tried to run away, you didn't understand, you were on your fathers lands..unless, you couldn't believe how stupid you were, when you were mated with him your lands joined. Sesshomaru was also Lord of the Southern Lands alongside your father until he passed on. No matter where you go, Sesshomaru will always be able to find you, you could never escape his grasp on you.

Something grabbed the back of your arm and swung you around throwing you onto the ground. Scrambling to your feet you tried to run away again only to have Sesshomaru appear in front of again blocking your way.

"Sesshomaru, Pleas-" You stuttered only to be cut off by him throwing you over his shoulder knocking the wind out of you.

You struggled trying to get out of his grasp, "PUT ME DOWN" You screamed hitting him on the back of his head.

"Quiet bitch," was all Sesshomaru retorted to you.

**LATER**

Once near the castle Sesshomaru threw you onto the ground, grabbing your arm he roughly pulled you up and dragged you through the front doors, up the marble staircase and towards your bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow sorry it took me so long to write this.

**RECAP**

Once near the castle Sesshomaru threw you onto the ground, grabbing your arm he roughly pulled you up and dragged you through the front doors, up the marble staircase and towards your bedroom.

**YOUR POV**

Once inside Sesshomaru threw you roughly inside, and locked the doors behind him. You just stood there dreading the things that he would do to you. Turning around Sesshomaru reached you in two strides only to smack you hard. Wined by the force of his strength you fell over sideways onto the ground.

Shocked, you tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed your leg and yanked you back towards him. You let out a scream and kicked your legs, hearing a grunt you felt his grasp on your leg loosen. That was all you needed, scrambling to your feet you ran hard and fast towards the bathroom and tried to slam the door shut behind you, but Sesshomaru was much quicker than that and threw the door open.

Feeling yourself shaking you slowly backed away from him pleading, "Sesshomaru please don't."

Smirking, he suddenly appeared in front of you, "No."

Your eyes widened as he grabbed your arm roughly and swung you around and pushed you, forcing you to bend over the bathroom vanity. You felt him lift up your tattered dirty dress and rip of your undergarments before he thrust himself fully into you forcing you to let out a scream.

He didn't waste any time, pumping hard, deep and roughly into you the only thing you could do was hold on to the vanity and hope that he would soon tire and stop. Sesshomaru finally swelled inside you, signalling his release but instead of stopping his response was to speed up and go even harder.

**LATER**

You were exhausted and sore, begging Sesshomaru, "STOP..PLEASE, I'm s..sorry!" You screamed out.

Sesshomaru had long ripped off the remains of your clothing and was still torturing you. You could feel his seed mixed with your blood running down your leg and dripping onto the tiled floor. Sesshomaru released once more inside you and pulled out of you, you slid to the floor and collapsed exhausted you couldn't stand anymore your energy was spent.

Dressing himself Sesshomaru kneeled down to you and lifted your chin up forcing you to look him in the eyes, "You ever disobey me again bitch and I will do much worse to you," He snarled.

Angered your only reaction was to spit at him in the face. You saw as his golden eyes tinged once again red, slapping you around the face. Grabbing you by your hair he yanked you back up onto your feet and dragged you back into the bedroom and towards the fireplace. Throwing you onto the ground Sesshomaru grabbed a fire poker from its depths, your eyes widened in horror, it wasn't a poker, it was a brand, at the tip was the orange glowing shape of a crescent moon.

You tried to scramble to your feet but Sesshomaru grabbed you once more throwing you onto your stomach, "This is the last time you disobey me," he whispered into your ear before you felt the searing pain of the brander on your left shoulder blade.

You cringed, using all your energy not to yell out. Sesshomaru barked, "Scream!"

You couldn't hold it in any longer, you let out a long piercing scream before collapsing onto the ground barely conscious.

**SESSHOMARUS POV**

You watched Shyira collapse onto the ground barely conscious, putting the brander back into the fireplace you shifted Shyira onto her back and lifted her bridal-style and carried her towards the bathroom to clean her up.

You carried her into the giant bathtub and held her until she got used to the warm temperature of the water. She twitched at the first touch of the water, but settled down after you submerged her a little more. You cleaned her shoulder blade and the rest of her body and was soon slipping some clothes on her and carrying her into the awaiting bed.

After setting her in bed and covering her with the blankets you returned back to your study to finish some paper work.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP **

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

You watched Shyira collapse onto the ground barely conscious, putting the brander back into the fireplace you shifted Shyira onto her back and lifted her bridal-style and carried her towards the bathroom to clean her up. You carried her into the giant bathtub and held her until she got used to the warm temperature of the water. She twitched at the first touch of the water, but settled down after you submerged her a little more. You cleaned her shoulder blade and the rest of her body and was soon slipping some clothes on her and carrying her into the awaiting bed. After setting her in bed and covering her with the blankets you returned back to your study to finish some paper work.

You had just sat down in your chair to finish signing some documents when May came storming into your study, "Sessuomaru what have you done to that poor girl!" She shouted at you.

"Only what was necessary, Shyira disobeyed me and for that she must learn quickly what the consequences are." You replied harshly.

"Yes but to give her the demon brand!?" May cried out.

You were growing tired of the old woman's interference, she was a human and thefore didn't understand demon ways. The brand you had given her wasn't just any kind of brand, it gave you the ability to sense the girl more easily, so if she were to step out of line again and try to run you would always find her. (Not that you wouldn't be able to catch her regardless of the brand) it also showed her your dominance over her, proving that she belongs to you and therefore must learn to obey and submit.

May huffed at you before storming out of your study leaving you alone to your thoughts.

**YOUR POV**

You were awakened by searing pain from your shoulder blade, slowly you tried to sit up memories of the previous events flooding back. You bolted out of bed and ran to your vanity, turning around you investigated your shoulder only to see the brand. It had healed now to a purple crescent moon, proving that Lord Sesshomaru owned you, thst you were his property. You sighed closing your eyes letting the tears fall down your cheeks, you knew it would be stupid to try and escape again, even if you were to escape not only do you have the mating mark on your neck but now you have the demon brand bearing Sesshomarus demon symbol. If someone were to see it they would know right away who you belonged to and it would only be a matter of time before Sesshomaru found you.

You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts by approaching footsteps, fear flooded you as you prayed that it was not Sesshomaru returning to punish you some more. The door opened revealing the kind old lady May, "Oh your awake!" She smiled at you.

"I'm just here to clean your brand mark and make sure it's healed properly," she said as she placed a bowl of cleansing liquid and cloth on the table next to the bed. You nodded and crawled slowly back onto the bed wincing a little from your throbbing shoulder and turned so your back was to May and the door. She gently pulled your long hair aside and started dabbing at the brand cleansing it, "it's healed really well," she exclaimed happily.

'Oh gee great,' you thought sarcastically.

The door opened, bringing you back from your thoughts as you heard Sesshomaru talk to May, "that will do."

May must have bowed out because you heard the door close and the lock 'click' leaving you trapped with Sesshomaru.


End file.
